Adepta Sororitas
„Jeśli bym jaka Siostra czynem swoim, słowem czy myślą, w czasie pokoju czy wojny, grzech popełniła, winna natychmiast przewinienie swoje Przełożonej wyznać, aby pokuty z czystym sercem oczekiwać. I jeśli grzeszyć wcześniej nie zwykła, zostanie jej ledwie tydzień pokuty wyznaczony, lecz jeśliby grzech znaczniejszy był, odsunąć ją należy od sióstr innych, tak aby nie mogła z nimi obiadać, ni modłów odprawiać, ani też z wrogami Imperatora u ich boku walczyć. Niech sama ostanie, wyłącznie woli Wszechmocnego Imperatora poddana. Niech pokutny kaptur przywdzieje i ostrze ceremonialne dzierżąc, niech odkupienia na polu bitwy szuka.„ Adepta Sororitas – armia zakonna, blisko współpracująca Ordo Hereticus łowcami czarownic. Same nazywają siebie „Córami Imperatora”. Są to wielkie żeńskie zakony w całości poświęcone Imperatorowi i wykonujące niezłomnie Jego wolę. Od dziecka wychowywane i kształcone w Schola Progenium, Siostry Bitwy są wojowniczkami zdyscyplinowanymi i fanatycznie oddanymi Imperatorowi. Są szkolone w posługiwaniu się wszystkimi rodzajami broni od najmłodszych lat i mają niezachwianą wiarę w Boga-Imperatora ludzkości. Historia thumb|right|335 pxPierwsze wzmianki o Siostrach Bitwy pojawiają się w historii podczas Ery Apostazji, zwanej też okresem Wielkiej Schizmy. W 35 Millenium Eklezja była potężną organizacją, posiadającą własną flotę i armię, która z łatwością niszczyła wszelkich heretyków. Formalnie władza nad Imperium była w rękach Administratum, ale faktycznie była podporządkowana Eklezji. W połowie 35 Millenium Benedin IV, ówczesny zwierzchnik Adeptus Ministrorum zdecydował o przeniesieniu całego synodu na planetę Ophelia VII. Wzniesiono tam siedzibę, która ustępowała jedynie Imperatorskim Pałacom. Sobór istniał tam przez około 300 lat. Kolejny Wielki Eklezjarcha, Greigor XI stwierdził, że prawdziwym centrum duchowym jest Terra i rozkazał przeniesienie synodu z powrotem. Co prawda Eklezja była najbogatszą organizacją Imperium, lecz wydatki związane ze zmianą siedzib zmusiły ją do podniesienia i tak wysokich podatków. Wkrótce nastąpiły bunty pojedynczych gubernatorów, odmawiających zapłaty. Takie problemy były jednak szybko rozwiązywane przez członków Officio Assassinorum. Na początku 36 Millenium wzmogły się sztormy Spaczni, a później tak nasiliły, że nawigacja z wieloma obszarami Imperium była wręcz niemożliwa. Odcięte światy przestały przesyłać daniny na rzecz Eklezji, czego efektem był olbrzymi wzrost obciążeń finansowych kontrolowanych planet, co niemalże doprowadziło do śmierci głodowej ich mieszkańców. Fraternis Templars, czyli armie Eklezji bezwzględnie rozprawiały się z wszelkimi formami protestu. Wraz ze sztormami Immaterium nasiliły się również rajdy heretyków z Oka Terroru, wybuchały powstania ukrytych kultów Czterech Bóstw i wznowiły się najazdy Orków. Ludzkość opanowała apokaliptyczna groza – powstawały spontaniczne ruchy biczowników, które były źródłem wielu zamieszek. W tych niesprzyjających okolicznościach Wysokim Lordem Terry został Goge Vandire, który zdobył to stanowisko mordując, szantażując i przekupując innych. Miał on wielki wpływ na wybranie kolejnego Wielkiego Eklezjarchy, którym został Paulis III, osoba w równej mierze niekompetentna i naiwna, co poczciwa. Vandire dążył do połączenia Administratum i Eklezji w całość, pod jego zwierzchnictwem. Wysoki Lord zaatakował pałac Paulisa, a jego samego uwięził, oskarżył o zdradę ludzkości i rozstrzelał. Synod został całkowicie sparaliżowany tym atakiem. Nieliczni członkowie, którzy przeciwstawili się Vandirowi i nie ugięli się pod jego terrorem, zmuszeni zostali do ucieczki. Kiedy statki uciekinierów zostały wchłonięte przez sztormy immaterium, Lord Terry uznał to za znak od Imperatora. Wtedy to połączył w jednym ręku funkcję Wysokiego Lorda i Eklezjarchy. Jego obłąkańcze rządy wywołały niemal całkowity rozpad Imperium i doprowadziły do wielkiej wojny domowej. Podczas panowania Vandire'a doszły go słuchy o tajemniczym kulcie, z siedzibą na San Leor. Wyznawczyniami starożytnego kultu były wyłącznie kobiety. Jego przedmiotem było maksymalne doskonalenie ich duchowych i fizycznych możliwości, oraz rygorystyczny trening wojskowy, a podstawą – kult Nieśmiertelnego Imperatora. Liczba członkiń nie przekraczała wówczas liczby pięciuset. Vandire udał się na planetę, gdzie spotkał się z chłodnym przyjęciem Cór Imperatora, które powiadomiły go, iż nie uznają jego zwierzchnictwa. Vandire poprosił o możliwość udowodnienia swego boskiego namaszczenia. Rozkazał strzelić do siebie swojemu słudze i wówczas noszony przez niego rosarius ochronił go przed śmiercią. Ten podstęp skłonił Córy Imperatora do fanatycznego poddaństwa, które w jego ocaleniu dostrzegły rękę Imperatora, gdyż nie znały takiego urządzenia jak rosarius. Stały się jego gwardią przyboczną, jego strażą i służbą. Przeniosły się na Terrę, zmieniły nazwę na Oblubienice Imperatora i stały się najskuteczniejszym zbrojnym ramieniem Eklezji. Vandire był szaleńcem, paranoikiem i sadystą, znajdujący przyjemność w torturowaniu swoich ofiar. Dla zabawy skazywał całe światy na zagładę. Kiedy ostatni członkowie soboru podjęli decyzję o o wysłaniu zabójców w celu zlikwidowania Vandira, na spotkanie dostały się Oblubienice Imperatora i rozstrzelały wszystkich obradujących duchownych. W szaleństwie tamtych czasów po raz pierwszy pojawiło się imię Sebastiana Thora, pod którego sztandarem zgromadziło się wielu buntowników: gubernatorzy planet, oddziały Gwardii Imperialnej i Imperialnej Floty. W odległych rejonach galaktyki zawiązała się Konfederacja Światła. Vandire wysłał podległe mu oddziały Fraternis Militia z zadaniem zlikwidowania ruchu oporu, jednakże większość okrętów została zniszczona w potężnych sztormach osnowy, a pozostali przy życiu żołnierze przyłączyli się do buntowników. Być może rebelia zostałaby stłumiona, jednak Konfederację Światła poparły oddziały Kosmicznych Marines i Adeptus Mechanicus. Wówczas Vandire rozkazał podległym sobie wojskom zaatakować zakony Adeptus Astartes, co skończyło się jeszcze szerszą dezercją na stronę Konfederacji Światła. W końcu Kosmiczni Marines i Adeptus Mechanicus dotarli na Terrę. W trakcie ataku wojsk pod wodzą Sebastiana Thora na pałac Eklezji będący siedzibą Vandire'a, dziesięć tysięcy Cór Imperatora przez 6 miesięcy odpierało szturm czterech zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, kontyngentów Adeptus Mechanicus i niezliczonych regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Z uwagi na brak skutków swych akcji, Kosmiczni Marines zdecydowali się zaangażować w konflikt Adeptus Custodes – niezwyciężonych strażników Imperatora. Ci zobowiązali się, że zrobią wszystko, aby zakończyć ten wyniszczający Imperium konflikt. Centurion Bractwa Custodes wraz z gwardią przyboczną tajnymi, podziemnymi korytarzami, ciągnącymi się milami od Pałacu Imperatora do siedziby Vandire'a, gdzie został natychmiast otoczony przez Oblubienice. Rozpoczął on wówczas żarliwą, pełną wiary orację skierowaną do Alicji Dominiki, przywódczyni Cór Imperatora, mającą uzmysłowić jej zbrodnie Vandire'a. Mimo natchnionej przemowy siostry pozostały niewzruszone. Już miało dojść do krwawej jatki, ale Centurion zaproponował honorowy parol. Nakazał swoim braciom złożenie broni i oddał ich jako zakładników, a sam wraz z sześcioma najwyższymi rangą przywódczyniami kultu udał się przez Złoty Tron Imperatora. Nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, co stało się za Najświętszą Bramą, jednak pewne jest, że Oblubienice przed Jego Najświętszym Obliczem doznały oświecenia i pojęły zbrodnie Vandire'a. Po powrocie do Pałacu Eklezji Alicja Dominika zgromadziła wokół siebie wszystkie siostry i objawiła im straszną prawdę. Następnie udała się do kwatery Goge'a Vandire'a i osobiście wykonała wyrok śmierci, ścinając uzurpatora. Po zakończeniu Ery Apostazji, Wysocy Lordowie Terry na mocy Decree Passive zakazali Eklezji rekrutacji oddziałów wojskowych („no men under arms”). Dzięki określeniu „żadnych mężczyzn pod bronią” oraz autorytetowi nowego Eklezjarchy, Sebastiana Thora, który zinterpretował powyższy dokument zgodnie z jego dosłownym brzemieniem, lecz wbrew oczywistej wymowie, oddziały Sisters of Battle nie zostały rozformowane i dalej stanowiły zbrojne ramię Eklezji. W tym samym czasie, w celu zapobieżenia wywołaniu kolejnej schizmy, powołano do życia departament Inkwizycji zwany Łowcami Czarownic. Na mocy tajnego porozumienia, tzw. Konwokacji z Nephilim, Alicja Dominika zgodziła się na ścisłą współpracę Sisters of Battle z Inkwizycją. Istnieje jedynie podejrzenie, jakoby objawienie doznane przez przywódczynie Cór Imperatora zawierało w sobie przepowiednię o ciężarze i jego znaczeniu dla losów Imperium, że te dwie tak odmienne organizacje postanowiły podjąć współpracę, aby wizja ta nigdy się nie spełniła. W ten sposób w 36 Millenium powstały Sisters of Battle i Łowcy Czarownic. Armia Jednostki Misjonarz - Ich zadaniem jest dbać o niezachwianą wiarę sióstr bitwy na polu walki. Odznaczają się oni szczególnym fanatyzmem i chęcią walki są bardzo podobni do kapłanów towarzyszących gwardii imperialnej. Drużyna Sióstr Bitwy - podstawowa jednostka bojowa w szeregach sióstr. Nie są tak odporne jak choćby ich odpowiednicy z kompanii Kosmicznych Marines ale również są niebezpieczne na polu walki. Zwykle uzbrojone w boltery czasami miotacze ognia i granaty fosforowe działające obszarowo. Drużyna Sióstr Serafin - Szybki oddział szturmowy potrafiący latać po polu bitwy dzięki ich plecakom odrzutowym. Uzbrojone w dwa pistolety maszynowe mogą latać po polu walki siejąc terror i zniszczenie w szeregach wroga. Drużyna Sióstr Celestian - Odziały wyspecjalizowany w niszczeniu pojazdów i budynków wroga lub piechoty w zależności od uzbrojenia. Pełnią role drużyn wsparcia na polu walki. thumb|200px|Żyjąca Święta walcząca z wrogami ImperiumZabójczyni Kultu Śmierci - Zabójczyni, której zadaniem jest przeniknięcie przez szeregi wroga i egzekucja wrogiego dowódcy. Drużyna Sióstr Repentii - Najbardziej fanatyczne oddziały w szeregach sióstr. Posiadają wyłącznie broń do walki wręcz. Prowadzone do walki przez mistrzynie. W walce wręcz nie maja sobie równych. Wadą jest jednak to, że giną one przy praktycznie każdym spotkaniu z średnim lub dużym ostrzałem. Siostry Repentii są "grzesznicami" które teraz walczą o odkupienie jednak ich wina była za mała by zakuć je w pancerz "Pokutnik" Matka Przełożona - Główna przywódczyni zakonów. Jej zadaniem jest prowadzić siostry bitwy do boju i dawać przykład dla młodszych sióstr. Spowiednik - Naczelny misjonarzy zakonnych. Żyjąca święta - Żywy relikt wspaniałości i potęgi imperium. Budzi lęk w oczach obcych heretyków a nawet demonów. Pojazdy Immolator - Pojazd wsparcia. Posiada dwie wersje różniące się uzbrojeniem na wieżyczce. może być wyposażony w dwa miotacze ognia skuteczne przeciwko piechocie lub w działa kinetyczne doskonale sprawdzające się przy niszczeniu pojazdów wroga. Egzorcysta - Artyleria, której zadaniem jest niszczenie zmasowanej piechoty wroga. Artyleria jest bardzo niecelna toteż nie sprawdza się podczas walki na bliski dystans. Zwykle ostrzeliwuje się nią pozycje wroga by potem wkroczyła piechota. Pokutnik - Siostra, która popełniła kilka lub jeden poważniejszy grzech szanse na odkupienie może zdobyć na polu walki w pokutniku. Jest to stalowa bestia na zawsze połączona z układem nerwowym właścicielki. Mimo iż potężna w walce wręcz jest łatwa do uszkodzenia z powodu lekkiego opancerzenia. Poza tym siostra wszczepiona w taki pancerz walczy zwykle sama. Zakony Zakony Bojowe''thumb|259px|Adepta Sororitas'' Zakony Bojowe (zwane Zakonami Głównymi lub Siostrami Bitwy) - Zakony, których głównym zadaniem jest walczyć z wrogami Imperatora oraz szerzenie Jego światła w całej Galaktyce (głównie przy pomocy miotaczy ognia). Większość z nich podlega Inkwizycji (głównie Ordo Hereticus) a zakonnice z najlepszych Zakonów Bojowych są często zatrudniane jako obstawa Inkwizytorów z Ordo Xenos. Takich Zakonów są dziesiątki a najbardziej znanymi są: - Krwawej Róży - Świętej Róży - Naszej Matki Męczenniczki - Czarnego Kielicha - Bijącego Serca - Srebrnego Całunu Zakony Szpitalników thumb|Siostra z Zakonu SzpitalnikówZakony Szpitalników (lub Zakony Szpitalne) - Zakony, których członkinie zobowiązały się wspomagać biednych oraz uzdrawiać chorych i rannych podczas konfliktów zbrojnych. Ich szpitale i kliniki są znane i położone na terenie całego Imperium Ludzkości. Usługi Sióstr z Zakonów Szpitalnych są całkowicie bezpłatne i wyleczą one każdego, kto się do nich zgłosi. Często towarzyszą Zakonom Bojowym i Gwardii Imperialnej podczas wojen i krucjat jako medyczki. Najbardziej znanymi Zakonami Szpitalników są: - Wieczna Świeca - Oczyszczającej Wody - Cichego Żalu - Pogodności - Pochodni Zakony Dialogous Zakony Dialogous (zwane Adepta Dialogous lub Zakony Tłumaczek) - thumb|140px|Siostra z Zakonu DialogousZakony, których członkinie zobowiązały się do tłumaczenia niezliczonych dialektów ze starożytnych języków lub Wyższego Gotyku, na Niższy Gotyk. Wiele z członkiń tego Zakonu towarzyszy Inkwizytorom i tłumaczy dla nich teksty zawarte w artefaktach Xenosów. Siostry z takich Zakonów są często wybierane do świty członkiń Ordo Hereticus. Najbardziej znanymi Zakonami Dialogous są: - Zakon Świętego Słowa - Zakon Kolca - Zakon Najświętszej Przysięgi - Zakon Leksykonu Zakony Famulous thumb|178px|Siostra z Zakonu FamuloussZakony Famulous - Siostry z tego Zakonu organizują, edukują i szkolą Planetarnych Gubernatorów i imperialnych dostojników lub służą im jako doradczynie. Ich zadaniem jest również przypominanie wysoko postawionym o najważniejszej rzeczy: lojalności wobec Imperatora oraz tłumienie jakichkolwiek herezji na planetach na których przebywają. Zakony Famulous utrzymują i aktualizują obszerne zapisy genetyczne i genealogiczne wszystkich najważniejszych rodów Imperium. Gdy wśród tych zapisów pojawi się jakaś nieprawidłowość Siostra z Zakonu ma prawo wybić wszystkich przedstawicieli danego rodu (zwykle przy wsparciu Inkwizycji). Najbardziej znanymi Zakonami Famulous są: - Zakon Klucza - Zakon Bramy - Zakon Świętego Morza (WTF?) - Zakon Najświętszej Monety Zakony Sabine Zakony Sabine - członkinie tych Zakonów towarzyszą Missionaria Galaxia w misji odkrywania nowych/straconych ludzkich światów oraz przygotowania ich mieszkańców do reintegracji z kulturą i religią Imperium. Siostry z tych Zakonów specjalizują się w infiltracji takich społeczeństw i wprowadzania do nich elementów Imperialnego Credo. Proces ten może trwać pokolenia w czasie których Siostry przyjmują rolę królewskich żon (lub konkubin) lub władczyń. Gdy Siostrom uda się w końcu wykonać zadanie, wzywa Missionaria Galaxia i władze Imperium oraz doprowadza do pokojowego włączenia planety do Imperium. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:A